


Where nobody actually talks

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Whereever, Whenever [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Gen, M/M, somewhat implied sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Wherever, Whenever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where nobody actually talks

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anymore, but I hope you'll enjoy it a little anyway
> 
> Criticism is always welcomed

Scott is not a happy camper. Every time he turns around there is Stiles - his smell, his voice, his flailing arms. Sometimes Stiles isn’t even there and yet he’s all Scott can think about. It freaks him out - after all Scott is a one woman man (with emphasis on _woman_ ) and Allison is the love of his life. He’s not saying he doesn’t love Stiles, after all he _is_ Scott’s brother, but he’s most decidedly _not_ a woman and _not_ Allison. So no, Scott’s not happy about this weird attraction towards Stiles.   
It becomes so bad that he can’t even be near Allison, it’s disturbing to have her smell combined with Stiles’ face, so there he sits in the lunch hall talking about how horrible it all is and **Stiles is fucking ignoring him** so he just lets go and jumps across the table and then he’s kissing Stiles. It feels both right and yet so wrong, the world quiets down and everybody in the hall retains their own smells and faces again, and all the while his wolf is clawing at him, telling him how this is _wrong, wrong, wrong_ and to go bare his throat to his alpha, and he is out of there with a hastily mumbled excuse.  
It takes him hours until he dares show up at Derek’s house - first he went running, then he went to Deaton to make sure he would project submission and remorse properly when he finally got the courage to seek out Derek. He’s a little ashamed that he went to Allison to confirm that Deaton had told him the truth.  
Scott is subjected to some very heavy eyebrow movements that he doesn’t understand at all, and he almost regrets not writing Stiles to meet him here. Deciding to put on his ‘big boy pants’ Scott blurts out with the story of his day, and when he’s done Derek throws him into a wall, eyes flashing red and in the process of shifting. Scott will later have to thank Jackson for saving his life.

***

Now, contrary to popular belief Jackson remembers being a kanima and he especially remembers the disorienting feeling for being controlled and yet not knowing why feeling like that. This is not the same but it is just as awful. The only good thing is he’s pretty sure he hasn’t hurt anybody (because Lydia would have his balls and Stilinski would be snickering at him), but there is still the feeling of somehow being controlled. When he looks up he doesn’t recognize the neighborhood nor the few people he can see, but there is that smell he’s been following, so he goes to ring the doorbell. When nobody comes to open he starts turning already planning how much groveling he’ll have to do to make Lydia forgive him for running out on her on date night, when suddenly there’s a sound that’s a cross between a cat being stepped on or somebody being brutally murdered. It’s a shock when he finds himself in the Stilinski kitchen, with Stiles singing and dancing, and though he most likely will never get a record contract Jackson finds it oddly cute. So when Stiles inevitably discovers him he reaches out his hand in the universal ‘dance with me’-motion. Stiles’ face is beet red and seems to have frozen in place so Jackson takes his hands and starts waltzing around the kitchen with him. It’s nice and calm and if his wolf has any other opinion he’s busy telling it to _be quiet_ , and then his groin is on fire and the Sheriff is there and when Stiles says “bye Jackson” he feels like both crying and cheering.  
It’s less than twenty minutes before he takes in the scene of his alpha almost maiming McCall, and then Derek is suddenly in his face. Later he has to thank Isaac for saving his life, even if the little shit is rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off. 

  


Both betas leave the house shortly after with an order of _stay away from Stiles, we’re going on lock down for the full moon_

***

It’s a tense pack that gathers in the preserve. Nobody looks at each other and it’s obvious their alpha is more angry than usual. Every time one of their phones ring he snarls at them, and nobody dares answer, even though Scott tries to reason with Derek that if they don’t Stiles will come running eventually - he almost gets his stomach ripped open for that, so they all keep silent afterwards when they’re lead to the basement.  
They’re all tied to the walls, the wolves’ restraints laced in wolfsbane, when they hear Stiles’ jeep. Hearing him entering the house and descending the stairs (it’s obvious Stiles himself thinks he’s sneaky) they all look at Derek with their best ‘I told you so’-expressions. The alpha sighs where he stands with the chains for himself, but turns towards the teen when he’s in sight.  
The second Derek closes the door to the basement after he and Stiles leaves, there are neither sound nor smell to distract them from their confinement. They all feel restless, though the wolves more than Lydia and Allison, but as the moon rises and they go into beta shift they all feel infinitely more calm than they have for the past few weeks.


End file.
